


hc s

by pachinkovv



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Headcanon, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachinkovv/pseuds/pachinkovv
Summary: headcanons featuring the default notes app on my phone
Relationships: Lemres/Schezo Wegey, p much the only one elaborated on
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. [sig]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i shitpost everything in Sig's interest that doesn't center bugs

\- thanks to Prince Sal. Sg. can afford to go travel, normally lined up with when Sal. says he wants a vacation but insists Sg. recommend him where  
\- Likes being outdoors in general, less of an adventure to him, more like he's sightseeing  
\- In par with this, Sg. likes photography and if given the chance, does film study to help him with his lessons better (studies better with visual examples)  
\- Not a fan of shopping, unless it's decorative (small touch-ups at home). I mean like he buys ribbons and paper hang-ups (?)  
\- Sometimes even does the origami and connects them by string to hang over his curtains  
\- Smth like that  
\- Aside from sightseeing by the way, he does leisurely activities. Doesn't run so much as he likes to swim. Swim as in lie on his back and float away. So covering distance looks to him like intervaled diving and swimming up/backstroke  
\- Has a heart for most if not all animals in general, it's not just bugs but he doesn't hunt them and rather takes them into account for sightseeing  
\- Sl-sleeping. No set schedule but finds himself awake one day at 1 p.m. and sometimes 5 a.m. The guy is dead ass asleep at any time he feels like it


	2. [ayashii]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will get a little dark but bear with me, otherwise, this is a fair (wwarning)

\- I have a hc that the puyo school was built on an old school's property (the one where Ayashii was attending) to help me explain the slight change in palette between Ayashii and Klug's clothes)  
\- now a theory  
\- That Ayashii's body is long gone after he was first sealed in the record  
\- After chads left the book in front of him for some reason (that I'm not sure was stated in canon)  
But his soul was immortalized in the book and he was stuck watching his body rot for days/months/years until someone picks him up (not Klug just yet)  
\- The mans just wanted to read so this I think was pretty scarring  
\- Because I'm willing to believe magic but I'm not willing to believe his body turns sleeping beauty and preserves itself perfectly until the curse is passed unto someone else  
\- So someone picks him up, I have no backing for who but not anyone of the fever cast. (I take it so much time has passed between Aya's present and Klug's that at the time he wasn't even born)  
\- And for the next x years or a millennia, Aya has shit luck with all his past owners of the record as he gets passed around like a dog no one wants  
\- In one case, once Ayashii is warmed up to them, he decides to tell an owner about him watching (his corpse essentially) and as if it wasn't already emotional enough for him to begin with, that owner ditches the book (scared for its hygienic condition and more themselves)  
\- Another case, he was being left unattended for too long and asked too much for what he can pass the time with. Like books, papers, pencils, he was even willing to read this owner's boring homework but they ditch him for lack of time and patience to care for him  
\- So this goes on for a pretty long time, enough time to wear down on Ayashii - to where he doesn't come out of the book or talk to any of his owners(or almost never, only honing on the sole purpose of asking to switch bodies with them and at the right time) and is almost never out of a bad mood compared to when he first started off maybe the first 10 to 100 years.  
What he gets from this is that he is something less than human  
\- He lost his body along with moral decency from anyone that's to handle the record  
But at one point Klug gets his hands on him (as a bab)  
\- Like from a park bench that Aya's last owner left him on because the book looked too important to steal  
\- It's like lined in gold I mean,,  
\- So Ayashii naturally doesn't show himself yet  
\- After so long he can only count on one hand the few times the record was handed to little kids, this being one of them  
\- He stays detached from his most recent owners, and just watches them, some he needed to wait a few years to pop the question of passing the curse on them, or otherwise help him find a body from someone else (- well and alive)  
\- So he did with Klug in this case  
he noticed how much care he took to the book never mind that it wasn't in its best condition and that he was too young at the time to have a grasp on its lexile  
\- The record should've been deadweight to him but he assumes Klug only kept it because of its gold cover  
\- Because so did countless others  
\- He's quick to see Klug turn into a brat with enough pressure from his parents and meaner kids to see this was one way to go about defending himself  
He carried the book everywhere and surprisingly not that many people asked why  
\- But when he was alone he would talk to the book and hug it in his closet when Ayashii saw him at his worst  
\- As Klug unknowingly is letting him in on the fuck all of it, everything  
\- Ayashii, again, naturally, isn't going to expose himself but it does get hard to hold back on supporting him because he doesn't see him only as the character he projects  
\- He's just a kid who wanted his parents to love him but by now he's twisted the word so much around himself that he's bending against the pressure  
There then comes a time that Ayashii reveals himself  
\- Only by accident  
\- He is fine with letting his owners draw in the book if only in the margins but Klug ran out of paper for an assignment and tried ripping a page from the front blanks of the record  
\- where titles and epigraphs normally are  
\- Aya, against his better judgement, comes alive out of the book and scares Klug shitless so much he falls backwards in his chair  
\- Ayashii's first words are 'Don't rip the pages, idiot! Please! What's wrong with you!'  
\- And Klug's first words are slurred together and don't make any sense to him  
\- But Aya starts to explain himself desperately once he realizes the consequences of being tossed out again  
\- But Klug breaks in and is like oh no  
Oh no No no no no this is very bad  
\- He says, 'so this means you heard everything I told you, that I wouldn't even admit to my parents, my friend(s?) or myself, this means you heard all that?!!'  
So they get to know each other pretty well from this point forward  
\- And Klug promises to find him a body his first time seeing him  
\- A lot is discussed here but so far this is what's coming to me  
\- It was somewhere around now that it clicks for Ayashii - Klug treats the record no different even since he revealed himself  
\- Sure some owners he's gotten close to that promised to find him a body, and failed  
Otherwise he wouldn't be here rn  
\- But not only is Klug promising him this, and treats him like he's a human again, Klug cries for him and after so long Ayashii gives in to cry with him  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this is all I have but if it ever gets to me I will continue this. it's just hard to pull headcanons out of thin air when the game provides close to 0 history on Ayashii
> 
> tldr; Please sega bro bring our fever cast to the limelight. especially an almost dead character from the fever games


	3. [klug]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one but sadd ;*( 
> 
> edit: maybe should've mentioned this sooner but i'm making a 13-route story based on this. like. the things a headcanon does to you sometimes, huh? 
> 
> future me edit: **made

\- Kl. hears the spirit in his book  
\- Has to deduce if it's real or not  
\- It's not  
\- Gets really fucking invested into the idea that he is though   
\- Commiting l-word (llllunatic)  
\- Schoolmates eventually feel freaked out when he decides to start answering it in class  
\- At first thinks he's sleep deprived but at points when he is his most vulnerable (at night when he is thinking too hard especially) he starts talking to it   
Everyone tells Amitie not to but she reacts against the better of their judgement to tell Klug the spirit in his book isn't real   
\- His parents neglected and pushed him around until he moved away from them when he got a part time job in freelance (writing or something)  
\- Pushed and even when separately living from them is mentally dependant into overworking himself to be the highest scoring student in every course   
\- So is distant from schoolmates  
(It's canon since fever actually - the only character who isn't indifferent and treats Klug decently/nice is Lidelle)  
\- Drinks coffee you know  
\- But before a huge exam coming up he is especially overworking himself   
\- Drinks six cups of coffee is on his seventh, did not sleep for a day and is shaking  
\- Talking with spirit   
\- Big mad ene  
\- They reach a consensus that he and spirit can switch bodies so he can take on the pain   
\- What really happens is he passes out and already finished the study guide which only feeds on his hallucinations more so


	4. [big demon energy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was never clear what the relationship between Aya and Sig was so i'm shitposting the first thing that comes to mind

-notice how everyone in puyo's cast (at least in puyo pop fever) shares normal eye color  
\- green, blue, like honey brown in arle's case   
\- It's when someone doesn't only affiliate with human traits that they can start to have different eye colors  
\- pretty ground-level stuff, but Ayashii and Sig are a fit example   
\- Not only that but they share the same eye color (relatively the same, Sg.'s is more brighter red but still)  
\- I'm saying this because I think what motivated Ay.'s banishment to the record came from the townsfolk's intolerance to demons in the first place   
\- I would think primp's track record of demons is that they have always hunted them out of fear because they had already more power to draw from their magic and were physically more built against humans so even when the majority bore no ill will against them one scapegoat was enough to throw blame onto their whole race  
\- but as ideologies matured and reason overcame blunt panic people let loose around demons  
\- especially thanks to Arl. when crossing Ami.'s world, even by accident, because I think everyone seeing this great big demon king just break into tears at any given moment and cherish Carby like a bitch made people laugh at themselves for being so tense around a race no different from theirs   
\- but in Ay.'s time, again, they weren't so generous   
\- so an unnamed group - I'm lead to believe are his neighbors or schoolmates - find this Record of Sealing they probably stole from a higher-up warlock (weren't supposed to but they naughty boeyes doe)  
\- Leave it in Ay.'s possession and trick him into opening it (trapping him, you know the drill)  
\- before he was sealed Ay. knew his demon blood was hereditary and apart from reading for fun he would study his condition and anything g that would help him find out more about demons overall  
\- but the more he was taunted and ridiculed the more he would diverge from just studying his race to finding out how to cut ties with his demon blood, or cover his red eyes and weaken his magic   
\- he clearly has never met Sg. before and only does through the current owner of the record because Kl. and Sg. are close friends despite the attitude Sg. puts up with him because when he isn't putting on a front "he gets really soft and quiet when we're alone"  
\- ay. was ecstatic when he first noticed a surge of the power he was all too familiar with coming from Sg.  
\- so much so that his spirit leaves the pages of the book to get a closer look   
\- Kl. at first doesn't say anything, thinking Sg. won't see him just like everyone else but his hand goes up in defense and he asks him what is that face looking back at him   
\- and his own spirit shows itself  
\- Sg. doesn't normally see it because it stays behind his back (Kl. can see it too btw) but it stretches forward in Ay.'s direction   
\- they started twirling into each other like a trix mix yogurt and at this point Kl. was getting embarrassed  
\- even Sg. was looking away to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks   
\- but here is when Ay. gets the idea that he thinks he found his 'other half' and wants to know what would happen if their souls housed one body  
\- specifically Klug's  
\- He doesn't tell him until they got home and of course Kl. is against it  
\- but Ay. convinced him otherwise showing how much it mattered to him to reunite with his other half because what he felt back there was //special and something he isn't willing to let go // crying real tears and shit  
\- Kl. tells him to stop because he's going to make him cry too if he keeps this up   
\- he promises to help him tho and soon lets his friend in on the details   
\- Kl. didn't know what to expect when he did  
\- because Sg. just said "I don't know how I'd feel about two people in one body..."  
"It's two souls not two people"  
"Yeah. Okay. But when you try to think to yourself two other people are always going to be there with you. They're going to watch you shower, sleep, eat..."  
Sig comes to a thought.  
"Does this mean I get to see you..."  
"Enough! Enough!"

\- this almost makes Kl. go back on the idea   
\- he reassures them both that this is temporary, and would only let them use him as a host for a day at most   
\- Sg. is all for after mentioning the time frame   
\- as long as he got back to his own body it was a deal   
\- so they found a day where they were both free  
\- the boys in Kl.'s basement fusing their souls on a Saturday night  
\- Kl. rehearsed a spell ahead of time that would make this work but the trick is it needed a 13 chain or higher and if they didn't do it in one go + quick enough the spell would fall flat  
\- It took like 3 hours but eventually it went in their favor   
\- Kl. noticed Sg.'s and Ay.'s spirits moving closer and conjoining and the mass before him staining both red and blue into a light purple   
\- naturally, as Kl. volunteered to be the host he knew what was coming but that didn't stop him from preemptively raising his arms in defense of the mass before it shot into his chest   
\- in a looney tunes smoke screen Kl. was replaced with someone who shared the features of both Sg.. and Ay. but behaved entirely like his own person   
\- Kl.'s soul is on airplane mode, he can just spectate and think without anyone hearing him at all (which will prove to be realley sucky later)  
\- this entity, now molded from two halves of a demon's full potential in a functioning host/ physical form just knocked everything down in their vicinity   
\- fucking lamp, books off the shelf, plastic containers, couch pillows  
\- this thing has so much raw power in it that when it's physical form has been compromised it stirred the air enough into going 60 mph  
\- so basically ayasig saya... ayi...   
\- becomes god   
\- and can't hear input from Kl. (Who is just one soul compared to two joined together) so all he can do is watch the deep shit he got himself into   
\- really fun doe   
\- I'll come up with more later


	5. [lemschez]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would help me write them better because I did it like one other time in an outline  
> ((talking smut-wise)

\- unlike when he's blunt and straightforward talking, Sch. is horribly embarrassed by any noise Lem. works out of him (hides his face, covers his mouth, bites his lip)  
\- self evident but Lem. likes to experiment with sweets in bed seeing as how they are his only life source anyway and it can make him last for more rounds  
\- Lem. doesn't particularly like the taste of come, is bland to his palette so he prefers not licking it off   
\- dirty talk isn't a thing since most of it goes over Sch.'s head lol  
\- Lem. doesn't tell him where he gets his practice but he can keep Sch. on edge to a point where he doesn't care how loud he's begging. It's rare but Lem. cherishes Sch. at his most open/vulnerable like this   
\- Lem. is taller than Sch. but Sch. is more built compared to him so Lem. prefers being cuddled   
\- Lem. takes advantage of the lank, that and being really supple so he can try more positions   
\- Sch. is a sucker for little bows, ribbons, frills on lingerie. But as much as he loves seeing them on Lem. he looks to wear them more on himself  
\- I know I would say this for everyone but they top/bottom interchangeably   
\- Lem. in this case, works equally best in both, somehow  
\- the few times Lem. ever opens his eyes it never fails to turn Sch. on, only him and Accord have ever seen them   
\- I headcanon that Sch. is very ticklish/sensitive   
\- so aside from poking fun at him and tickling him non stop, Lem. takes his sweet time to make Sch. melt under his touch   
\- being the warlock he is, Lem. goes cheap and uses his magic to replace handcuffs and rope   
\- there's a reason why creampie is his last attack lmao (more so enjoys being the recipient tho)  
\- when they're prepping, Sch. teases Lem. and make him watch as he fingers himself  
\- both of them are pretty busy. i.e, Lem. has interviews with the press and artifacts to collect/take back when they're stolen and Sch. just gets unlucky that so many people intrude on his cave/ goes on quests himself — that it felt like a matter of time before they try fucking in public (anything from sneaking a kiss to oral/fingering)  
\- one time they even were caught but the person walking in didn't know because it just looked like he Sch. was sitting on his lap in front of a table and arguing like normal  
(nothing to see here ha)  
\- they tried to stay low about their relationship but doesn't take long before suspicion is roused. In an interview he said his affair is a secret though   
\- it would only make sense Sch. loves to cuddle. He almost never lets go of Lem. when he is in arm's reach


	6. [quest's m girl series]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love the monster girl series in puyo quest - its aesthetic is too cute to ignore <3 same goes for a few others I wanted to get to writing. 
> 
> i'm pulling these headcanons out of my ass tho since i don't have much to go off of. because even in the game's translated dialogues it centers the main cast/s more

—  
Going to brief the m girls here before anything

Lilim  
*horns, tail, wings, the whole picture  
* has a habit of messing with people's hearts  
* pink, curly twintails , style choice based off Lolita

Lamia  
*fixated on sweets, more gluttonous than any human because her bottom half is snake   
*purple hair tinged with pink around the end

Empura   
*praying mantis helmet, kimono girl but her name would tell you otherwise   
*still figuring out what she is   
*palette heavily influenced by green   
*dowsing rods(I think) similar to Feli

Sphinx   
*tired, tired griffin girl   
*short and messy blonde hair  
*bottom half is lion (inspired by griffin)

Gorgon  
*easier for me to remember never mind the name but Medusa girl   
*eyes are always shut because you know the drill   
*thick purple hair embodying heads of snakes at the end   
* shy as a result of this   
—

\- the monster girls live on Pwurp Island, namely, its upper half where generally less people populate it   
\- Lilim and Lamia go into town more themselves  
\- Lamia, to try the newest delectables in stock and Lilim to go shopping (i.e, sweet talk the cashier until they can bump that 20% sale up to 50%)  
\- Lilim likes working a reaction out of humans anyway so she sticks around town even when she's not shopping   
\- Lilim has a sweet tooth too, usually accompanies Lamia whenever they go out to buy treats in the market   
\- Sphinx likes to come out too if she can strain the effort   
\- outfit implies she's a maid but I like to think she works in a maid cafe   
\- works the nightly shift which explains her being so tired   
\- but in the few bursts of energy she has, or when shegets enough sleep, Sphinx is more studious and surprisingly warmhearted   
\- Gorgon makes a home out of a guard tower in the thick forests, among other abandoned towers that she eventually gets around to exploring   
\- our of everyone she is the most reluctant to go out in public because of the curse she bears   
\- forehead necklace isn't just for show, the amulet at the center is what helps her see when her eyes are closed   
\- the people unlucky enough to look at her when her eyes were open though, she hides them deep in a cave in lieu of a proper burial   
\- It sometimes gets to her, and it really helps when Empusa stops by to listen to her talk   
\- Empusa isn't much of a monster herself except that she dons mantis antennae and hides them with her helmet (blends them to look like it comes from the helmet instead)  
\- occasionally, Empusa and Gorgon will walk to her shrine that she guards and pray for the people in that cave and it lifts a heavy weight off her shoulders   
\- Gorgon is closest to her than anyone in the m girl gang  
\- aside from guarding a sacred shrine, Empusa is in a clan of people that are part-bug like her in hopes to protect what few are left since people like Lilim and Gorgon don't need to worry about being hunted   
\- they can rely on their half-bodies/stringer than amber age magic but half-bug people don't get that advantage  
\- some just have the mouth, the wings, or the antannea like her   
\- but their numbers are growing and besides that, they promote the cause of strength in daily training   
\- Empusa's second home is the dojo behind the island that her family keeps   
\- the feathers on Sphinx are bracelets attached to her arms because she thinks it will help her sleep more comfortably   
\- although it would make more sense otherwise, because she sees Lamia/Lilim more than Gorgon/Empusa in the town she is closest to them instead   
\- but Lilim has a one-sided rivalry with Sphinx because she can't talk her into giving discounts no matter how hard she tries   
\- on her off shifts, Lamia picks her up and walks her to her place around 7 a.m.   
\- obviously but Sphinx's sleep schedule is nuts  
\- Lilim is the only one with real - bat- wings (my corona) but they're too small to carry her anymore more than a few meters  
\- the tail is similar to a cat's tail in that it keeps her balanced


	7. [sun goddess]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit i lied it's not a headcanon. or at least not in its usual format. have fun reading big blocks of text as i gush over a character i didn't really pay attention to until i joined vraelgard as her. 
> 
> /\ ripped this from my character application. call me lazy but mmm it's too good to pass up
> 
> anyway. gist of it is amitie's hat is shaped like a friend.

Personality ; 

To an onlooker, or rather to everyone, Amitie is immature and friendly to the point of naivety. Nevermind she is always open to other people that doesn't make her any more charismatic as her tone can come off as a little much with the wrong crowd. She doesn't pick up on social cues at times and is easily swayed by her emotion enough to bear more than a few clumsy mistakes. On the other hand, Amitie is perfect for one-on-ones. When someone is crying or having a fit she knows just what to say and when to step off. So in terms of emotional support, Amitie has a near talent for it. But seeing as how rare good friends are to come by, at least to her, Amitie's help isn't reciprocated that often.

( bonus )

In her hometown of Primp, her closest friends are Sig and Lidelle. Klug and Raffina she feels are just the people she puts up with so long as they don't escalate things. And in a way, Amitie can admire their vigor from a distance. It's just she thinks that vigor is a little overplayed and manifested into aggression - sometimes at her, or to each other.

Outside of Primp, Amitie befriended two other girls, Arle and Ringo, almost on a whim. As was the case that both of them came to her world at random one day and ever since the three of them committed to visit as often as they could. Playing puyo on their off days, to being dragged into adventure. Amitie considers them close friends but dreads the inconvenience of getting to see them (physically being worlds apart).

Triggers: I will add any to here if triggers are mentioned but otherwise it would be in amitie's character to avoid a big sad as much as she can

Background ;

Since she could remember, Amitie wanted to become a 'wonderful magic user', and since before then she never left the house without her signature hat. It was never clear to her why she's the way she was in these respects but when she tried answering it for herself she was always at a loss. She didn't know why her calling to master in the field of magic was so high because even coming from her it felt a little out of left field. It would make sense for someone else like Klug to pursue the study of magic and he does. Everyone else besides Sig - they're ahead of her and try harder she feels. Amitie felt lacking in magic ability if anything but she can't give up if she tried. Not for as long as the hat talks to her.

Because when she tried taking it off it wouldn't come off her head. And when she tells Mrs. Accord about hearing voices from the hat she said "You're imagining it". So coming from teach it wasn't that big a deal. It didn't have to be. Until she was outside leaning on the balcony railing at night, every night, asking what the stupid thing wanted from her. And why it wouldn't let her sleep.

And unbeknownst to Amitie, for a good part of her childhood, she was a vehicle for someone else (physically). Amitie was only the name of the body of a young girl that the Sun Goddess reincarnated into. Not otherwise being able to share her full potential with a mortal, the Sun Goddess' soul and body were driven apart. Her memories, voice, ambitions, all literally going in the hat. And being her only means of steering Amitie to what she wants.

When Amitie asks her what it is up front, she said she wants to live on through her, as this bright, happy girl. For Amitie to realize her potential and strive to become stronger and harness the goddess's potential (as much as any mortal can) in return.

Amitie doesn't answer but she talks at length with her until the sun was peeking over the horizon. Asking for time because it only makes sense seeing how much it throws her off kilter now.

When she finds her way back to bed, the strain in her throat releases and it's not until she hears the goddess comforting her that Amitie realizes she's crying.


	8. [raffina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i hated Raffina and thought she was a massive bitch to everyone for nothing, but the more i looked into her the more she touches me as a character. if i start to project myself in this hc- i mean it's more a case of when - i'm sorry.
> 
> but like a lot of the fever/puyo cast as a whole, sega's concern is with how commercially viable their cast is. So if an underlying flaw is mentioned with them, it's mentioned once and never brought up again.
> 
> so as your bitch does, i have too many ideas and I'm not afraid to vomit for pages on end about them.
> 
> i.e, i stick around for too long on the puyoconfessions blog

-raf. is insecure about public appearance so hides it by metamorphosing into one of the mean girls (a similar story to kl., hides weaknesses by projecting nothing but the opposite)

-unlike Kl. who's parents pushed him directly to excel in - well in this case it's academics - raf.'s parents affected her indirectly, more in their lack of presence than anything, to push the limits for something great

-as a kid, was pushed into a number of sports programs and consequently, competitions (for swimming , ice skating, martial arts...)

-her parents never pushed her to, insisting there was no reason to work hard in school if all the money was right here with them already, but raf. did so out of a moral obligation. to herself, to see if she could take it was the best way she could put it at the time, and further to impress her parents

-but pretty early on raf's parents were accepted into jobs higher in collar and class rank.

-they didn't start off as being rich, but raf. thinks from that point forward is when they lost touch with themselves and their kid. that the offer blinded them to accept it as fact that they can continue living off of x company's good name

-but this meant going overseas, so much that they should be living there and raf. doesn't know why they come back home, the word was stripped bare of its meaning at an early age too, as did family

-and she was quick to get used to the routine they shared as family. mother/father to daughter meant for raf. something in the vein of boss to employee, respectively.

-but it didn't make it easier - in the few times her efforts were returned through maternal gesture - if raf. should rub her kiss clean off her forehead or go to bed that night pulling the blanket down to hold onto it for longer.

-she knew her place as a subordinate most times. only, again, it was hard settling with what to do in the case a starved, side-longed love was rekindled

-raf. likes to think her parents love her. she would like to say she has nothing against them. but the longer they spent time away from each other, the clearer the distance and the more prominent her hate for them was.

-they didn't love or hate raf., and raf. would have preferred anything over nothing

-but for now, raf. decided that her parents love her because why should they do otherwise, she was their kid and they were her parents. They were fundamentally born into a loving relationship.

-And even then raf. denies her exception of the rule when it's staring her in the face.

-later, it grows on her that distancing from people guarantees less time wasted on antics and less of getting hurt.

-though sometimes, raf. returns to her child's soul its body, on witnessing (more passing them by) other kids being treated and themselves treat their parents closely and rightfully so, domestic, as it should be but not in her case

-(before primp) what attention she didn't get from her parents, raf. sought from her classmates extensively (curled her already wavy hair, jumped on make-up early, kept up to fashion trends and left them appropriately when they had worn off)

-around this time, it was inevitable raf.'s act would fall in line with her looks

-generally, she was a shy girl. but in public she was coaxed to 'act more like a lady' and was quick to adapt to the conduct (even going as far as taking her parents' position to impose it on others. Like she did with Ami later on)

-and at first, it was never her intention to get into magic. it just so happened they would be moving to a more magic-user dominated city

-in as good a part of the word that practices magic there was just as many that could live without it

-raf. was against it, taking up on the fact she was at a disadvantage walking in with no credibility in magic but in open house (is that what it's called? fuck I'm too lazy to check) her teachers reassure raf. no background in magic is necessary to come and go from this school

-although it was a core element of primp's magic school and she would need to learn the basics of it to graduate

-besides, raf.'s parents spent too much (unsurprisingly) on their former luxuries and had to move somewhere cheaper for a start if they wanted to build up on savings

-so primp it was

-definitely a downgrade compared to where she came from but outside of that, she doesn't get to see her parents any more than before the move and their relationship has only ever stagnated since

-a teacher she sees twice a day according to schedule offers her advice.

-a magic item, so casting spells would feel all the more natural to her. even in the form of a purse if she wanted that. There's definitely one to match your outfit. think of it as a day out when you go shopping for it.

-raf. asks where to find them, rather, how to distinguish them from other non-magical purses, and Ms. Accord tells her to look for the storefronts. They should tell you what you're walking into.

-the transition into primp would help raf. keep her mind off her parents. was a very much needed distraction. as she got the hang of an everyday life revolving magic

-and her classmates were something else.

-it was a downgrade too, in a sense, as pre-moving times should tell you, her classmates were pickier, had a shorter fuse. they were meaner for the fun of it. so she was expected to adapt accordingly so as not to fall victim to bully groups. and the only other way around it(besides moving) was to integrate into them herself.

-no one in primp; though, has made a move to talk back or ridicule her except Kl. who fueled the argument as much as she did. and even when she remembers back to it, it's hard to say who really started it. she just knew they were too alike (I.e, too competitive) to not capitalize on it. are destined to be mutually antagonizing to each other, she feels like

-but her classmates really are nice. raf. thinks if she wasn't so distant (if she wasn't scared of getting close) with them she still would have the chance to make friends with them

-instead, chooses to prioritize studying, much like her adversary. (and much like Kl. doesn't have many friends, although she uses that against him)l anyway)

-am. looks like the only one after some time that hasn't gotten the clue and almost desperately is trying to keep the record clean between them

-when raf. insisted she has no time or just gets to the chase and says she wants nothing to do with her, am. still sticks to her side.

-but it works. it eventually rubs off on raf. because she can start to see her boundaries settle and treating the people around with anything other than contempt.

-at that point, as raf. is considering a change of heart, it gets to her how much of a cunt she was to people undeserving of it and would almost favor no change in the routine than risk being turned down by her efforts after so long (like a year or two into primp)

-raf. just now realizes a change is for the better when she has a track record of the character, this character she worked for years to maintain under the total impression of her parents

-there was no way am. would accept her now, not if taken into account how frequently she bashes on her. it was unwarranted and stuck-up. so why should anyone else treat her otherwise?

-then, she hears through am. that there was a new girl - not from primp - a girl she met with arl. by pure coincidence after a portal amassed not far from where they were playing puyo

-she told raf. this girl's planet was crazy advanced, not in magic but techanalogikly advanced, as in like, there was boxes of metal driving themselves around on four wheels. or, well, boxes isn't the right word for it. ringo told me they're called cars

-when they got the chance, am. invited everyone in her immediate contacts from school, this including raf., to come with. on a sort of weekend field trip. though their time zones were off by so many hours that it ended in the middle of next week

-raf. didn't expect it but it was through ringo that she was starting anew, incrementally, wiping her slate clean as she finally could exercise a change of face without the added weight she knew she would have to put behind her and am.

-fuck oh shit I think I just fell in love with ringo/raffina in the instant I'm writing this cool okay wow. that's one for the books huh

-she noticed their performance views overlap only she takes example of rin. as someone who manages the hussle and the stress in perfect balance

-of course this means she is overwhelmingly jealous, there was no avoiding that, but it leaves raf. in stages, paling under just how acutely aware she is of her own poisonous drive for competition and how much she wanted to get rid of it because she knows it's bad for her.

-all it's ever done is push people away from her as far as raf. is concerned

-so she starts to hang out with ringo more, albeit struggling to let her guard down and remember not how she should act but how to act against all preconditions and rules drilled into her head by her parents

-but as it turns out rin. is good friends with Kl. and especially am. so they didn't know what to expect seeing her this relaxed

-okay this is like what, almost 2000 words long? I'm done I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is so much an extension of her character that I don't even think it's raffina anymore I think I just wrote an oc's backstory lmaao


	9. [pairings]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my ship/no-ship headcanons! it only makes sense to that i eventually write them out here. + i don't see anyone shipping what i ship much so nnn wanted to open people up to it i guess
> 
> note: i write these three interchangeably but as of now i have a favorite.. *looks down*

**klug/ayashii** \- atm i'm in love with this pairing beyond reasonable bounds. i just think klug and aya's dynamic isn't written out nearly enough outside of klug is just a vessel aya used like this one time in game and has been using only to reunite with his other half to regain his power like— this guy's been trapped in a book living with klug for like his whole life. wouldn't he feel at all bad to be fucking him over like that? and to make things worse the only immediate classmate he knows is reluctant to save him (the winner/loser at puyo would have to go after him). so ayashii, besides sig, would be the only other person who he's ever the most open to and doesn't have to put up a front with everyday.

********

********

so i feel like things would be way more personal between them from that alone. and anyway, i fleshed out their dynamic a lot more in my ayashii headcanon from earlier

and in terms of aya being x centuries old keep in mind that time was spent outside of a body and was with his soul bound to the record. as soon as his soul joins with a body he'll be physically as old as the body he's taken over. so, no body no aging.

**ayashii/sig** \- i headcanon them both being halves of one demon (i.e, Hydrangea) and not like descendants of the same demon bloodline. i like to think aya initially wanted him and sig to rejoin their halves and become this sick ass demon but the longer he spends his time in primp the more he realizes there's no good reason to having this much power again like he did long ago. and instead gravitated toward sig more out of respect for himself as a person and wanted to get to know his other half because he may as well it's literally Hydrangea's other half of his soul you would think he's missing out if he didn't. but after the first time possessing klug and making it clear he only wanted sig to rejoin their souls he's having a hard time asserting the total opposite and wonders just how much sig is willing to trust him.

**klug/sig** \- i see just about everyone except lidelle and sig are indifferent to Klug's antics in-game (but lidelle is just nice to everyone regardless). if klug gets over his own borders and opens up I think sig would be the first he would open up to just because he's so down to earth about the fuck anything. and at the same time, klug can teach sig to better get a grip of his life instead of just sticking to wherever it takes him to a degree where he's failing his classes and he doesn't do anything besides catch bugs all day. sig works klug down and klug works him up. the symbiotic relationship we didn't expect but the one we needed.

======

**ringo/raffina** \- okay so i briefed on this at the very end of my raf headcanon but for sure what sparked my interest was somebody's drawing of them on tumblr. and at first i just took it up as a challenge to see how they'd really work together but now i think i'm actually in love with it. i don't want to reiterate because i think i said it best in that headcanon eee

**sig/schezo** \- ngl the first ship i fell into when i was just getting into puyo. schezo's power hungry ever since the labyrinth fucked him up and anything remotely magic-imbued (or cute) he's just gunning after, forget about changing his mind. so i think sig can ease him out of that and tell him he's good enough, like he doesn't need all the artifacts he can get his hands on he's already strong as all hell. plus, i hc sig is pretty self-conscious of his left arm/more than he lets out and that schezo would be the first to openly be like no your arm is fine what are you talking about it. in fact, that shit's cool!!!

also also, i hc that in puyo tetris he wasn't actually going to cut sig's arm off he just wanted to inspect it but because of how he talks it came across as such

**lemres/schezo(?)** \- i haven't gotten into it that much but i know a good number of people are into it in the puyo community so i put in on the list to write smth for it

_nono ships))_

(i only saw this on pixiv but) **sataya or satan x ayashii** \- like ??? satan is a grown ass adult and in the fan art aya was like half his height and in my opinion, age (in terms of the taking over Klug's body and being as old as the body). like to me all of the fever cast is younger than satan so no thanks P AL

**satan/arle** \- like. no. can we just, have we all reached that consensus, that that's a no? because that's literally pedophilia? and what bugs me is that satan is always lovey-dovey over arle IN-GAME too like sega can you stop, can you 🛑 🛑 ✋ ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway that's it for the most part. feel free to drag me face-first into a new ship i haven't heard of because i'm ready. but if anything, i want to be the one to drag people into my ships because your bitch has exactly 0 mutuals for klug/ayashii :"/


	10. [kuroi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or black sig.
> 
> listen i know the only way he's been cemented into puyo is as an alt card in quest but we're not stopping there 
> 
> (edit: i have a horrible case of brain rot so if it shows here then my bad ;e;  
> this'll be a short one)

-so, in canon, there's a blue spirit that sticks around Sg

-that's Kuroi, or as his more recognizable form, when he possesses Sg sometimes

-or at least the one time

-(in fight with Aya in p. fever) when there's no charm of kumamori to keep the souls from joining that was their last resort and when Kuroi came to be in body and soul for the first time in a long time

-can stay in that form for up to ten minutes, less if using magic (for whatever reason Kur doesn't want to fuse)

-a pretty similar case to Ay and Kl only the three artifacts aren't needed because Kur/the spirit isn't sealed to anything other than Sg and just needs approval from the host

-otherwise possession will just be a damn lot harder

-Kl experiments with this (i.e, bombards him w/ questions he can't answer even himself) with Sg later after witnessing from the record, at the arca ruins fight, that at a certain distance/when they get close enough, Sg became Kur when he didn't meet Akuma to give him the charm ahead of time

-possession is apparent, in fact his whole body gets a great aftereffect of (the demon) hydrangea's power

-but even just the one half of it, after ten or so minutes of his body undergoing such strain of power, Sg was left p much immobile for a few days

-so slept like a mothefucker

-classmates panicked that he was in a coma but Lem is like nno and explains briefly why but won't answer how he knows what he knows

-after about three consecutive days of sleep, Sg wakes up and is still groggy

-needs medical supervision until he regains his strength for like a week

-for all they know that was the only time Kur was seen and what's a little scary is he has the means to possess Sg at any given time but thankfully doesn't have it in him to

-for the most part leaves Sg alone ((unless he's like about to die or smth then ofc he'll jump in to action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is potential for some //deep fucking lore// with kuroi but i'm not getting into it now. maybe in a part two when i don't feel like i'm burning a hole through my computer in vain to get smth down. idk like i'm 17,000 words deep into my script can't i just hit post already?


	11. [ally]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided i should look into the dynamic between ally and rafisol a bit more (in large part thanks to cove, shoutouts!!) and then it turned into smth way different from canon bc you know me. no I'm not pulling the 'reincarnated goddess' card again but it's no less m. crazy
> 
> edit: wow this turned out a lot darker than expected so.. just a heads up. at least for the beginning

-this is before puyo chron. happens

-there is no rafisol yet, just a girl who was infatuated with the idea of love

-because she herself felt she couldn't feel it or share it

-so. depr

-if I plan on fleshing this out more later I will come back to the 'why'

-then finds an artifact that promised the easy fix to the way she is always feeling

-well, steals it bc the price is too much to pay and ally was just so fixated on a cure to this everyday that even though it couldn't be more unlike her to steal she did so anyway

-don't think this needs explaining but.. it's the pendant of ruuwa

-which says to absorb all negative or unwanted feelings into it and (smth al. did her best never to acknowledge/dismissed as a hoax) manifests into another being from said feelings

-because all that negative energy has to go somewhere and since the pendant is wiping al. clean essentially of (most) negative thoughts and impulses she inadvertently creates 'the yin to her yang' (idk is yin good or bad? anyway you get my point)

-or a complete mirror image of everything she tried her hardest to run away from and temporarily managed to do that

-then puyo chron. happens

-al. never disclosed that she's carrying around a dangerous artifact on herself bc she found this to be the best opportunity to get close to people and communicate

-clearly isn't very practiced in it bc the only way she really knows how to treat people right is from kind of being forced into respecting authority and so just gives her praises to the gang (mainly arle) in hopes they will treat her well back

-potholes a plenty with al. (but they do get fixed more or less)

-and al. never disclosed the fact that rafisol is/starting to manifest in the pendant and getting stronger bc she just has no idea

-only gets chest pains every now and then as an indication but doesn't honestly believe it has to do with a pretty jewel around her neck

-but the closer they get to color tower/more time is spent, al. is finding it harder to hide these pains

-then rafis shows up and enter battle sequence like in canon

-puyo chron. ends on the two (al. + rafis.) being on good terms and i w wanna touch on the aftermath briefly between them

-for all al. knows this is irreversible what the pendant of ruuwa did and even if she knew how to reverse it she doesn't want to go back! like never, that's not even an option! and besides doesn't want to lose rafisol in the process even though they just met recently

-but not really bc rafis is quite literally an extension of al.'s personality, just given a body and conscious (however that works)

-for now al. is teaching rafis. what she couldn't teach herself naturally before she turned to the easy fix of sapping her bad feelings away into a necklace like a sponge

-so in a way feels really guilty for what she's done bc 'wow even this completely negative existence can learn love and I just kind of cheated my way into feeling like this all the time'

-and y know when the person giving advice to someone doesn't take what they need to hear into account until they hear it come out of their own mouth?

-that's what's happening with al.

-so in a way, as she's teaching rafis. she's learning about love herself, like abt learning how to love yourself organically and not cheat with magic cure-all artifacts if

-that makes sense?

-look this sounded a lot better in my head

-goodnight for now i'm gonna crashhshs


	12. [who i could beat in a fist fight]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s say, hypothetically, we got into a fist fight. and for the sake of argument, i fight the majority of the puyo cast back-to-back
> 
> tierlist + my picks here >> https://mobile.twitter.com/pachinkov1/status/1323205428780609536
> 
> ((it’s easier to read after seeing my picks but hey

**Yu: *same case with rei***  
\- first things first: not corporeal.  
\- what is she? like casper the ghost? Can she phase through walls and shit?  
\- so in that case, it’s a draw  
\- but you give her a body and it’s over for yu, I’m sorry Yu

 **Salde:**  
-literal child  
-best line of defense is taking his boots off and using them like spears  
-heart will fail when otamatone finds him 

**Kuroi (black sig):**  
\- if the foot wings aren’t detachable i’m on a whole new level of fucked  
\- because imagine kuroi can fly with those things  
\- and before anything really goes down i’m gonna get badly scratched (assuming this is close-range)  
\- but by himself, kuroi will fuck me up regardless with his claw arm(**s). Arms. so. No way.  
\- if this was Sig, I might’ve been able to outsmart him or smth

 **Accord:**  
\- grandma got some strats ok?  
\- but i feel like anything that isn’t magic-y she won’t have nearly as good a grasp on  
\- so- -- ;/ 🤜🤛  
\- popoi is not excluded from the mercy of the ring either, sorry  
\- but at the same time, accord hides a lot from us so maybe she got a high-speed pez dispenser in her cane, , we don’t know  
-if even one of those gets shot perfectly into my mouth im choke and die and accord takes the win

 **Amitie:**  
\- never that good at magic to begin with (but our girl is trying)  
\- so i probably shouldn’t underestimate her physical capabilities  
\- but 8 times out of 10 i’m winning  
\- if it weren’t for how clumsy she is we most likely would be at a draw 

**Arle:**  
\- need to be careful with b(arle)lling  
-you don’t think after all those assignments and adventuring she’d learn a thing or two?  
\- i mean outside of magic))  
\- she would probably find a loophole in the fight to chuck nuisance puyo from a distance and ask me how i like them apples  
\- what? Was that joke reserved for apple girl? Not anymore

 **Carbuncle:**  
\- insta death’s me  
\- reincarnated god  
\- why did we let him into the match who’s idea was this i’m dead i’m actually dead  
\- tht laser beam is going to fry my chicken ass

 **Acorn Frog:**  
\- you’re dead to me  
\- won’t hesitate to throw him around like a tennis ball  
\- never really sympathized with dong anyway so *m  
\- his marketable plushie ass is going down

 **Draco:**  
\- sucks at puyo, destroys in a fight  
\- she looks cute but do not forget draco is a master of all 170 martial arts and has monopolized the competition of several beauty pageants  
\- bad time and place to see draco  
\- i already lost before i stepped into the ring

 **Ecolo:**  
\- i’m not fighting god  
\- already thinking about the hospital bills i’m going to have to pay  
-this is a no-go  
-UNLESS/?//?  
-we confiscate his time-space (technically magic) abilities. then he just became walking play-doh  
\- easy. //easy fight.  
\- **easier. I mean. It’s still god. Just without the god powers. 

**Feli:**  
-dowsing rods are just smaller metal pipes  
-another fucking loophole in the fight  
-tiny, feral occult girl -- //but, without the strength to do anything serious  
-at least she will put up a good fight before her inevitable beat-down

 **Klug:**  
\- wanted to make the joke that i would never hurt my bby boy, when in reality  
\- klug’s massive hips are going to shove me into a corner of the ring and my neck will snap instantly  
\- but if i can find a good time to uppercut his glasses off he’s not going to see for shit and hencefo  
\- so absolutely we tie 

**Lemres:**  
\- actually has every advantage to beat me  
\- but too much of a sweet angel (pussy) to fight me irl  
\- maybe if i smashed a cake on the floor right in front of him he would??  
\- lemres just talks us out of the fight + fighting spirit and licks the floor clean of cake like garfield swallows lasagna boxes whole

 **Maguro:**  
\- gamer skill doesn’t translate well on the battlefield  
\- easy-going in nature but obv if he smells competition he will 🏃♂️ 

edit: nvm maguro’s got moves. Why didn’t i see him use the kendama like a weapon before wtf

 **Onion pixie:**  
\- mad man  
\- if it weren’t for how small he is he would have annihilated me  
\- serious question: who gave the bapy spiked club? 

**Raffina:**  
\- literally built for this kind of thing  
\- is the hammer item from smash bros  
\- maybe i can buy enough time if i tell raffina she got gum in her hair or smth  
\- but my chances are slim :’y

 **Lidelle:**  
\- similar case to lemres  
\- only i’m legally not allowed to fist fight lidelle and don’t have the incentive to anyway  
\- no fighting when lidelle walks in, only good vibe :)

 **Ringo:**  
\- math repels me like cottage cheese and 60 degrees fahrenheit or lower and pants with fake pockets  
\- but as much as i hate math i would not have a problem turning apple into applesauce  
\- basically a question of how fast i can win  
\- smth about ringo just does not spark any kind of fear in me m sorry

 **Risukuma:**  
\- he’s probably just wearing a fursuit  
\- if i had to guess  
\- i don’t get how he’s going to defend himself if he’s just a 7 foot tall teddy bear like come on ris take it off you’ve gotta crack at some point  
\- what’s under there? What are you? Do you at least wash the fursuit daily or r ?

 **Rulue:**  
\- literally built for this kind of thing x2  
\- the fucking fighting queen, it’s in her name  
\- i know what i signed up for but that doesn’t make me want to pussy out any less  
\- i should just cut to the chase and snap my own neck as soon as i step in to avoid the damage that’s to come

 **Satan:**  
\- i think this is self-explanatory

 **Schezo:**  
\- i think it’s only fair i fight with a sword too except now isn’t the time  
\- the rules clearly say a ‘fist fight’  
\- so, ironically, as good as schezo is with a sword, he has no idea how to throwdown  
\- first fight i unexpectedly win fair and square :D

 **Sig:**  
\- has the sharp pointy c law arm + sumo strength but could not care less to utilize them  
\- keeps complaining that he wants to go home (= eat grass outside and become one with buhgs)  
\- the win comes easy, which is why it doesn’t feel so good 

**Ayashii (strange klug):**  
\- twinky demon got game  
\- yeah, maybe he got let out of the record like twice in his life but if he has to fight the mans will fight  
\- retains demon sight and strength  
\- technically not against the rules but fuck you this is unfair of course he’d win when all stats are a +10 across the board compared to the average human >:c

 **Witch:**  
\- smartass  
\- supposed to be a fist fight but it’s more like she keeps making me run straight into the ropes and trip over myself  
\- how the tf she has to be cheating i hat

 **Ocean Prince:**  
\- crackhead eyes  
\- do not trust him  
\- so because of that i’m thinking he’s probably hiding a pair of chompers to put on his gummys + waiting to go at my arm like a paper shredder 

**Suketoudara:**  
\- dancer by day, sumo wrestler by night  
\- basically pops every bone in my body like popcorn against the floor  
\- feels great man c’: 👍


	13. [magic hcs part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna do everyone i can think of but it turned out to just be the fever cast. ;/;/;/
> 
> if i have anything for suzuran or madou ((when) i won’t hesitate to vom words for pages on end about them too lol

\- lemres' attack spells give off a sweet smell (appropriate to spell name/ ie. the desserts he names them after)  
\- i don't know who said this but i also like the idea that lemres can make all the sweets that he wants (artificially,, with magic) but chooses not to. insteads cooks and whips everything by hand because he doesn't want the experience/fun of making them get taken away

\- lidelle hates using it (only will consider it when she's really sick) but she can steal the life out of flowers and plant life to restore her own health. hates to see them wilt. but when she eventually has to for her own sake - what can she do you know?

\- accord can manipulate sound so people don't hear her, or she doesn't hear them. or make something loud enough to deafen someone and vice versa (which she can't for the life of her remember when she had to use it but obv isn't doing it now.) though to its credit, this is a fairly difficult spell and not one even she can use to her leisure. 

\- amitie sticks to ground-level spells - the ones everyone gets taught - but for her more powerful attacks leans more into light and fire -oriented spells. used to do nature-based ones not unlike lidelle. but, overtime, what the goddess specialized in rubbed off on her.

\- aya has no reason to today (not in primp's time) but when in a bad spot can use the blood that he lost/or cuts himself for smth to work with, for added speed/health/attack buffs and to manipulate them to work for offense. or a distraction if it's not that much blood. usually just sticks to sharpening and shooting the blood into his opponent like giving them a bunch of glass cuts. 

\- klug is learning how to create a vacuum of space between his hands. where normally an attack spells' magic goes but now he wants the //absence of any magic. like a little blackhole. originally so aya stops bothering him to clean his f room but now he's fully invested into the idea. wants to do it. wants to suck up all the dust bunnies into a fucking blackhol e tha absolute md man.  
\- (against the say of his classmates/teachers. He says he's not but obv is doing it behind their backs). 

\- as much as feli and klug hate each other to no end they have similar interests in magic in that they're both studying the stars/universe's magical potential and incorporating it into their own spells. in feli's case, she reads the stars for guidance (present, future..). but has on more than one occasion 'created' a star in her hands. most commonly she uses them in her spells but sometimes feli likes to make room-temperature stars and hang them in jars around her mansion for decoration. or just holding one that's warm in her hands on a cold day. or a cold star to throw at klug like a snowball to fuck with him sometimes we don't know x2  
\- klug later stole the idea from her and started trying it himself (though he could never admit that to her face)

\- there are plenty of cases where those who start off with not a hint of magic in their body have the potential to eventually become big time magic-users. though usually their magic has to be maintained through artifacts close to their person. or it just won't last in the long-term. raffina herself has no strong incentive to becoming a mage, instead opting to use her magic for the little things (levitating a hairbrush to her hair while at the same time doing her makeup, picking up multiple things at once, creating pretty lightshows after doing a spell). oshare too has no real reason to study magic once he got seriously into operating his store. so naturally, when she found out about him she got inspired by what he does and wanted to open her own clothing line + brand for a while anyway so…  
\- they soon turn out to be good friends :)


	14. [feli]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why tf do i have like nothing for my favorite characters and then when it comes to  
> minor ones i go ham? just. Who put this curse on me. 
> 
> Anyway if the feli, accord and magic headcanons look different i’m just doing it on the computer while my phone is getting fixed. So.. brought to you by n̶o̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶ Notepad for windows 10 for now
> 
> As usual nothing gets betaed. Betad - d.

\- feli gets too deep into her fortune telling sometimes and has seen shit she wishes she didn't ever see (sometimes about her, glimpses into the lives of other strangers, or her loved ones) and that's part of why she acts so stand-off-ish. plays into the goth aspect a little too far but that's just a reflection of her tastes. plus helps her cope with the responsibilities that come with fortune-telling/the arcane? orc... oracle? fuck

\- feli was born being able to see her dreams with all five senses (or simulate it as close as she can to the real deal without trying much). say, if you told her to picture an apple in her head she wouldn't just have a clear mental image of the apple she would be able to 'smell/taste/etc' it. to the point where she's convinced she's actually holding an apple right now. but much to her dismay, this also goes for nightmares being way too realistic for her. was an insomniac most of her life until she started pouring time into practicing dream magic (psyche stuff) + started lucid dreaming to help gain some semblance of control over her dreams. now likes to visit other people's dreams for fun when she's sleeping - obv tends to gravitate towards the more positive ones. sometimes goes into people's nightmares to help them deal with their personal monsters. but she doesn't do it as much after walking into kl's (was bored one night and did so out of curiosity). feli has to say his was the worst one.

\- you would think everyone gets to know feli a little better - or at least everyone she sees at night - but feli never shows up as feli in their dreams. she doesn't get to keep her voice, her body.. has shown up instead as a rabbit, moon, talking with someone else's disembodied voice.. just on account of the multiple dreams she walked into. doesn't doubt that by the way she acts that some will find her familiar but no one so far has outed her identity.

\- and as much as she really wants to, she for some reason can never see into lemres' dreams. feli has yet to read up on why that is the case. but he couldn't have been expecting her to.. that's.. no. they are intertwined by fate itself to be close. he has to have been just looking out for someone else....

anyway on the plus side to seeing shit in perfect detail in her mind's eye this translates well into drawing. feli's a good artist c:

== part where this has to do w/ lidelle

so lidelle first went to feli for a reading (hones it on the ‘what will be the future of my horns. will they ever go away’) and feli goes like 'you're asking all the wrong questions here' and towards the end feli helps her out feeling better about her non-human traits. says they don't look weird unless you think they're weird. feli says to think about it like this. you think people are judging you all the time when really it's just everyone's got themselves in mind 9 times out of 10. humans are selfish creatures by nature or smth. words it like that. and lidelle's like o ok a y ..

\- eventually end up being good friends since then and w/ the more they see each other. 

\- feli likes to visit lidelle to draw together and sit over tea occasionally + talk. no fancy reading or anything. and yeah the huge mansion she lives in is nice and all but there's something about a cozy little cottage by nahe that draws feli more to it. not as spacious/less lonely and the change of pace is appreciated.

== section break for smth else. i really should organize these better swear to go

\- so feli already read into the future about her and lemres' "sealed fate" some time ago. turns out tho.. she read it wrong and was more inexperienced in readings then so she did it again pretty recently and they aren't going to be 'together'. at least not in the way she would've hoped. instead more like partners in crime for smth to come in the future

\- and when she looked into what that 'smth' was feli refused to believe it. will need to do multiple readings on it just to make sure but is too scared to (f. feels stupid for saying this but really needs to get over herself)) 

\- for now can only do so much as keep an eye on klug when she can (i mean they live a town away from each other. how often do you think she pays visits to the people she hates)

\- since that reading, feli has started to fall out love w/ lemres which (ironically) is what gets her closer to him - but what does that matter now 

\- she's yet to tell him about what that vision (lemres occasionally asks what she sees but doesn't press her about it)

**feli's vision happens post-the-posession-thing-from-fever-2 btw


	15. [accord]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what single-use creative burst at 12 am looks like

\- accord personally doesn't see herself as a master in magic (w/ respect to just how many branches of it there are to study/ how deep the rabbit hole really goes. she won't be the type to try and handle all of them -- also what she told kl early on because she could see when she first was teaching him in her classes that he was really excited to get his hands on everything at once). so she does what a lot of people do -what is advised, rather - and sticks to a branch of magic that's the closest to what she likes to do. what's convenient. 

\- looking back, accord knows she can recall reading and music being two of the biggest things that make her happy. was just in a band with some of her class-mates right at the time teaching was being presented to her as an option. she was told there were positions open and thought she could earn a little money on the side teaching as her and the team kept trying their luck with their music.

\- so that's where she is now. unlike some of her friends, accord was never particularly hellbent on the success of their band. more opting to enjoy the small moments they had together making music. that's what made it count. that's why she kept coming back, and because she respects everyone's hard work and wants to keep going. not that anything specific is getting her down. they all are just holding each other up/make a good f team

\- where the cat comes in (popoi) is way back. like in middle school - junoir high? i'll look up what that is - back when accord was completely into another field of magic apart from music / but still read a lot in her free time. got into voodoo dolls and bringing inanimate things to life and spirits. you can imagine the kind of phase she went through for yourself. 

\- but so one day she was messing around with magic she wasn't well-versed in. accord was trying to bring her cute toy cat plush to life for fun and well her actual cat was sleeping in her room with her and one soul transfer lead to another and now there's two things accord finds out that day. one, right away she notices she did the spell correctly. two, later, half a day later, accord realizes her cat hasn't moved from that spot since last noon and can swear to god cats aren't supposed to sleep that long. so. accord killed her (white/ginger) cat by accident doing this. grieved about it for years and for how stupid she was but on the upside of things, at least her cat's soul still lives on in the plush. (+ can hear her talk now instead of meowing and shs)

\- when accord walks into school - the one she's teaching/Primp - she tends to keep personal stories and tidbits to herself. this includes specifics about popoi, her band, and mysteries about the primp students.

\-- okay now time for section break because i know i went off on a tangent but now onto the regularly scheduled 'extension-of-canon' tangent. --

amitie's hat: didn't know anything prior. but thanks to the phenomenon that was her hat, accord got into some deep reading on primp's lore - lore who? :") - and found out about a pretty popular story. or one that was popular at the time of its inception (right word for that?). the story of a goddess bringing her own end. just barely avoided being sent to hell because she reincarnated so often. for falling in love with a d~ e mo n. ooo

but seriously, accord can only hope that the goddess reincarnates again soon. knows she tends to every 5-15 years. but accord doesn't know she already took a liking to the girl and intends to stay as her so in keeping to herself she eeeeeee

sig's arm: got to see him before red eye/arm / by total accident. she just remembered him from the store the month or so before school starts (was dead last to buying supplies as per usual). first day of class it's everyone's first time seeing him so nothing seems too out of the ordinary as much as with accord's pov. bc now she's wondering why his eye is red and his left arm grew three sizes since she last saw him in passing at super store primp local 24/7 operating hours. and maybe this is just her but she could've sworn she saw him emote more months ago than now. now he just looks kind of depressed /disinterested in everything but the more time she spends teaching him along with everyone else she realizes that's not quite it. though he's usually only expressive around bugs and even then to a certain extent... makes notes of everything to herself. and reached out to sig when she couldn't keep it to herself like. starting with 'is your arm bothering you?' but he says no it's fine. 

accord omits from her studentsthe fact that sg used to not have these traits before. w/ respect to sg's privacy (which he says he's grateful for) + doesn't want to worry them over smth they can't fix. accord wants to get to the bottom of this. 

klug's book + spirit: tbh accord was never the best at sensing auras/magic in people let alone inanimate objects. if it's smth obviously powerful she'll be like 0.0 but maybe as a result of just half a demon's soul with little no control of magic (ay can at most throw books and light bottles around as a spirit) that made it hard to sense him but she always had a feeling. she knew smth was there but always doubted herself until she would catch kl talking to his book he brings with him everywhere - weird enough it's been like over a year and he's still reading it but maybe he's just studying what he can/taking his time with it. And then that one time she saw him kiss it was kinda weird. neither of them mention. as much as accord wants to know what put kl under what circumstance to do that but she doesn't push it out of respect for him. knows he's a smart kid but definitely, definitely hiding smth from her. a few times tho she had to put her foot down and walk him out of a forbidden section in the library when the whole class payed a visit -- was for a project. otherwise nothing seems out of the blue. accord sees a lot of potential in the guy with the work he puts into sh everyday (tho maybe a little too much sometimes..)

relationship w/ lemres: tbh has only just gotten to know him. a little before he really popped off in the magic-user community / before she was a teacher. but only because top students of x and y and z classes will be chosen to be put in fights with each other. the person to win against everyone else gets rewarded a vacation spot/money. Smth like that. it was for fun. and both accord and lemres weren't that overly competitive/didn't intend to win. and accord's first time seeing him was when she was inside playing the piano and got complimented for her playing. more details here i just vom enough already but if you couldn't already tell where this was going... lemres soon becomes a favorite among the band/is a common(often??) visitor.

why she keeps her damn eyes closed all the time: stylistic choice :)


End file.
